<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leave It To Me by Ghostinthehouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778252">Leave It To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse'>Ghostinthehouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon and Angel Professors [140]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Gen, Implied/Referenced Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>According to the rumour mill, the facts were as follows...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens) &amp; Anathema Device, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon and Angel Professors [140]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aspec-friendly Good Omens</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leave It To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">According to the rumour mill, the facts were as follows:</p>
<p class="western">1. Dr Young had talked about fighting Dr Crowley.</p>
<p class="western">2. Dr Crowley had promptly pulled him aside into a room.</p>
<p class="western">3. Dr Young had looked <em>awful</em> when he emerged.</p>
<p class="western">Therefore, the rumour mill concluded, Dr Crowley had taken Dr Young at his word, pulled him aside and beaten him up, and they were not going to stand for it!</p>
<p class="western">Cass wasn't nearly so sure. They had seen it with their own eyes, and, first of all, Dr Crowley had held Dr Young's arm exactly the same way he had held theirs to guide them to safety. Second, Dr Young had started looking bad <em>before</em> he and Dr Crowley vanished into a side room.</p>
<p class="western">They didn't say anything. They'd learnt better than to try and fight the rumour mill. Disbelief was nothing new. Nobody had ever believed them before, not about their gender, not about their ex, and now not about their professor. Not even when they spoke the truth. Perhaps especially not when they spoke the truth. It all just added to the callus building up on their heart.</p>
<p class="western">However, it wasn't as if the students could just go and hit a professor, of all people, no matter how nasty the man was. They tried reporting him to the administration, and the man at the admin desk just nodded and made a note of their accusation. True, he didn't seem flustered by it, but neither did he seem disturbed that it had happened.</p>
<p class="western">After that, they took their concerns to Dr Fell, who was, by general consensus, Dr Crowley's implacable enemy, and would at least take them seriously. Dr Fell was also, they knew a protector of Dr Young, which gave him yet another reason to believe them. </p>
<p class="western">Dr Fell heard them out, plump hands folded over his paunch and nodded, his mouth compressed for a moment (as he suppressed his laughter and concern). "I will see," he said, "that Dr Crowley gets everything he deserves. Leave it in my hands." (Crowley had texted him a terse summary of events earlier)</p>
<p class="western">Most of the students were satisfied by that. They had all heard the rumour of how Dr Fell had bravely taken on Dr Crowley in his own lair, after all.</p>
<p class="western">One of them though, a girl called Jane, continued to fret quietly. She knew, both from her own experiences and from studying history, that you had to stand up to people who were nasty, or they would take over everything. Dr Fell had said he would deal with it, but he was soft. What if he didn't and Dr Crowley got worse? She didn't realise how visibly she was fretting until her History professor, Dr Device, stopped beside her and asked if everything was ok. Then it all spilled out of her.</p>
<p class="western">Dr Device listened without interrupting, and finally sighed. "Dr Fell doesn't tell lies, as a rule. Neither, for that matter, does Dr Crowley, though he does have a tendency to refrain from mentioning certain important aspects... If Dr Fell said he will deal with it, then he will deal with it, though not necessarily the way people expect."</p>
<p class="western">Jane breathed her own sigh of relief, and then something Dr Device had said caught her attention. "What important aspects? Is there something I should know?"</p>
<p class="western">Her professor looked skyward briefly before she said, "Not everything is my secret to tell, but there are two things which the older students know, I suppose. First, that Dr Crowley and Dr Young are related by marriage, it was a major event last year. The second..." She paused for a moment, considering. "Dr Crowley's viciousness is more rumour than fact."</p>
<p class="western">"Oh." Jane thought about that. "You mean the talk about fighting may have been a joke about in-laws?" Everything about the logic chain fell apart if it had been a joke.</p>
<p class="western">"Precisely."</p>
<p class="western">"And Dr Fell?"</p>
<p class="western">"Knows them both well enough to take them to task for it, yes."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>